


Rêverie

by CloverTheGrand



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Belle Epoque, F/F, Fashion & Couture, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Gabriel (Good Omens), Historical Dress, Purple Prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverTheGrand/pseuds/CloverTheGrand
Summary: Little lamb,Here I am;Come and lickMy white neck;Let me pullYour soft wool;Let me kissYour soft face;Merrily, merrily we welcome in the year.-- William Blake, Spring
Relationships: Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Rêverie

**Author's Note:**

> I saw that the Gabriphale tag was at 299 fics and I thought: great I can write a fic celebrating its position as the 300th. But then the 300th fic was a podfic of an A/C story where A/G was a past relationship.
> 
> So yes this was lowkey written out of spite, which is why it's a little rushed. But I was inspired by Debussy's "Rêverie" while writing this! ^^

Overhead, the sky stretched a perfect, warm, cloudless blue. Petals of the fringe tree drifted onto the ground like snow in the light spring matin, a canopy protecting the gentle shade within. Inside the canopy was a marble bench, and on its edge sat Gabriel, who watched the petals descend. Aziraphale had to look twice before recognising her-- it had been a long time since Gabriel was female-presenting, after all.

“Oh my,” Aziraphale whispered.

Gabriel looked very a la mode in her heliotrope gown that matched her eyes. It was an elegant thing in plush velvet, decorated with floral motifs embroidered in silver, its fabric flowing off the bench like a waterfall. The velvet moulded perfectly with Gabriel’s figure, and Aziraphale knew that it was sophisticated haute couture made by a house such as the House of Worth. The sleeves sloped down Gabriel’s broad shoulders, the large hem balanced her broad shoulders. Gabriel’s hairdo was not as impressive, but it still was twisted firmly into a Gibson girl hairdo. She wore lace-up shoes with gleaming white spats, too, showing every curve. Realising that Aziraphale was staring at Gabriel's ankles, her breath hitched.

Gabriel had been gazing at the scenery when she heard Aziraphale. With her delicate chiffon and lace dress, her pink cheeks, and hair that glowed like a halo, Aziraphale looked like a nymph from a dream. Wide sleeves framed her gentle sloping frame. Aziraphale wore an older manner of dress-- she could tell because it was cinched just below the bust with a blue silken ribbon. To an uneducated eye, the flowing dress looked like a chemise undergarment. Something from the start of the century, when dresses were less sturdy. Then Gabriel realised that it was, in fact, a chemise de la Reine, just with a petticoat underneath to give a voluminous flow. Aziraphale always had a love for older fashion. 

"Aziraphale!" She beckoned. "There you are! Sit down."

She nodded and followed suit, sitting on the opposite end of the bench. 

"Fine weather today, is it not?" Aziraphale started, straightening her dress. 

They spent the afternoon in banter and small talk. The more comfortable they grew with each other, the closer they inched. Until Aziraphale's breezy chiffon sleeve brushed with Gabriel's bare arm. Gabriel had to pause from their current conversation. Aziraphale blinked at Gabriel’s reaction. Mustering up her courage, she curled her fingers over Gabriel’s.

"I've never kissed an angel before,” Gabriel confessed.

"Neither have I."

And so, underneath the white fringe tree, their lips united. 


End file.
